Moonlight City
Hello there! I'm Sandstorm, the mayor, and welcome to Moonlight City! You must be thirsty from your journey! I'm sure Pearl can get you something to drink at Crystal Falls, to your left, right there. She's the blue SeaWing. Hey Pearl, can we take a drink? Thanks! Alright, right this way. Take a sip, no, of course no charge! If you are interested in moving in, be sure to talk to Almond, that MudWing walking out of the community garden. He'll find you a home that suits you. Anyways, this is Central village, home to our orphanage, library, and nursery! You are welcome to ask any questions and go anywhere. Just enjoy your stay! Bye now! Location Moonlight City is an all-tribe village located near the NightWing border in the Kingdom of the Sand. Although all tribes are welcomed, more NightWings and SandWings came than any other tribe. History Moonlight City was created by a Sand-Night hybrid named Moonlight. She was an outcast in both of her tribes for being a hybrid, so she created the city in the hopes that it would bring her two tribes together . It took many years of building and planning, but in 2280 A.S, the city was finally created.It took quite a bit of time for dragons to move in to the new city, but once the market-place had been put together, more dragons made their homes there, and soon Moonlight City had a school, shops, and buildings, started to become the thriving city it is known for today. Unfortunately, after Darkstalker was imprisioned, the city almost failed when all the NightWings left. Description Moonlight City was known for it's beautiful wooden buildings, usually carved with the name of the building. Every street was bustling with dragons, and usually made any dragon feel right at home. The streets were wide, making it easy to carry things places, plan festivals, or just take a walk. The city has four different villages, each with it's own lifestyle: Central Village This village is the center of power, mainly for the richer dragons as well as the mayor and their family. The streets are cleaner and the buildings are a bit shinier than the other villages, but the dragons there are just as nice as the dragons in the rest of Moonlight City. Central Village is home to the orphanage, nursery, and library. Aquarius This village is home to the more relaxed, easy dragons, near the shore. You will never feel presurred in Aquarius. It is home to the school and community center. Rocadia This village is for the more orderly dragons, and the village is always gleaming, because it's residents won't have it any other way. Rocadia, being in a rocky area, is home to the mines, and produces most of Moonlight City's trading material, including stone, iron, and occasionally more precious gems. Grass Valley This is the farmer's home, full of mostly fields and trees. The dragons there are more friendly, but it is a poor neighborhood. Landmarks -Crystal Falls: Located in Central Village, Crystal Falls is a beautiful sight, cascading down the hill on which the mayor's house lies. -Dragon Rock: This black, SeaWing shaped rock is one of the biggest mysteries in Moonlight City. It is located in Rocadia, and it is unknown whether it is carved or natural. -Rainbow Hill: Located in Grass Valley, this beautiful hill blooms with flowers of every color in spring. Trivia *Grass Valley is the smallest of the villages *Moonlight City had only one mayor who was not a SandWing or NightWing, a SeaWing named Seal. *Moonlight herself was never a fan of meat, so animals weren’t in the city until recently. WIP Category:Places Category:Work In Progress